kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Moving on
''AN: This is just a little one-shot that leads up to Emmorgan's (Emma and Morgan) new story. I hope you like it :) '' I did it. I went on my first date since you left me here…alone… to care for seven children all on my own. It went great probably much to your dissatisfaction. I mean. You left. You want me to feel unloved and hurt all my life. Well, lucky for me, I’m over you. Yes, a piece of me will always love you, but must of my love turned into hatred as soon as you walked out that door slamming it behind you. I don’t hate you because you left me. I hate you because you left seven kids who need you to be there, to be their father. Antonette needed a father figure for her child’s life. Oh right, you weren’t there when she got pregnant at thirteen. Our adopted son, Heath needed you to help him discover who he was and where he came from. You think I know anything about that? You left our twins alone to grow up without even remembering who their father was. That’s probably the one thing I’m thankful for. Now they don’t have to know what an inconsiderate, ill-mannered, jerk their father is. After you left that night, your oldest child was never the same. Ciara became depressed. She cried for months until she went silent. She wouldn’t speak to anyone, not even me. For weeks, I longed to hear her voice, to see her smile and laugh. She lost all her friends that year. She hates you. The son we took in as our own hates you too. You might not have been his father, but he loved you like one and treated you with the respect he thought you deserved. Sebastian wants not to hate you. He told me that. He wants you in his life. He wants you to see the great young man he has become. Our youngest boy, Logan is the only one who doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about you enough to hate you or love you. He just doesn’t care. Logan and I don’t talk about you. He refuses to listen to anything about you. Good thing you left, huh? You would be all up in this mess of a family. You would have to live with the crying of a new born baby again and the troubles your sons get in to. It would be easier just to pack up and leave. Leave the kids alone again. Leave this life of not sleeping well at night. Leave everything that makes it hurt to wake up in the morning, but life isn’t easy and I don’t intend it to be. Anyways, I went on my date and for the first time in a long time even before you left, I laughed and smiled the whole time. You might remember him of course you didn’t like him from the start. Ha! You told me to stay away from him because he made me happy. Remember in high school, you would get mad because I wanted to go the movies with my friends and he would be there? Oh, those were the good old days… Anyways, I’m over you. Done. I’ve wasted enough of my life crying over you. I’m moving on. And I think I’ll start with Buddy Utsukushii. Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Fanfictions Category:Buddy and Kami Fics Category:YMO Prequels Category:Stories Category:One-shots Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Kami and George's Kids Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction writer